The Big One
by Blaze53
Summary: There's a big bounty on someone! The Bebop crew decides to go after it like they always do, and an adventure unfolds!My first attempt at comedy humor. Sorry, I'm tough with names in both the title and the guy who has a bounty on his head. If anyone has an


Big Bounty, Big Faye

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. All characters, ships, and names not original belong to Bandai.

* * *

"Whaaaat!" Spike shouted.

Jet poked his head out of the kitchen. "What now?" he grumbled.

"There's no food left!"

"Again? Damn, we need to tell Faye to cut down on all the food intake." Jet replied, rubbing his head.

"Did someone call my name?" Faye said, walking into the 'living room' of the _Bebop_.

"Not really," Spike said, "But it would be nice if you didn't eat so much food. It's only been two weeks since we restocked."

"What? I can't help it. Girls like me need to be pampered and well-fed," she said, shrugging.

"Well, you're lucky a new bounty just came up," Jet said with a smirk on his face, "Otherwise we might have had to kick you out."

"Hey! Why kick me out?" she cried.

"Shh!"

The Bounty Hunter show came on. A man and a woman appeared, back to back. "Howdy pardners!" said the man. "We've got a new bounty for y'all!"

"Oh really?" the woman cut in. Enthusiam certainly was not in low supply in her voice.

"Really! And, you space cowboys are gonna love this bounty!"

The woman pulled out a sheet of paper and read it out loud. "'Daniel Torrence, A.K.A. 'Smoking Daniel'! He's wanted for killing an entire police squad, smuggling and assasination!"

"Holy smokes! Now that's something to be worth wanted for!" the man said.

"Undoubtedly! The bounty for this guy is five million woolong!"

Spike's, Jet's, and Faye's eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets. Now _this _was a good bounty. Spike was drooling at the fact that he could get the food he wanted. Faye caught him drooling over himself. She wacked him over the head.

"Yow! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for drooling all over yourself and almost shorting out the T.V.!" she said.

"Hey, shut up you two." Jet interrupted.

"Smoking Daniel was last seen on Mars. Good luck to y'all!" the man said. They both made an imaginary gun with their hands and made a recoiling gesture. A gunshot was heard as they mimed shooting a gun.

"Five million woolong! That's the biggest bounty this season!" Faye gasped. "And I can finally get something to eat!" she added with a blissful look on her face.

Spike and Jet glared at her.

"What? Oh fine, I'll limit my eating habits to three meals a day." she sighed.

Spike and Jet looked at each other and roared with laughter. "Jeez Faye, you act like three meals a day is a bad thing," said Jet.

"Well, I have a big appetite! I can't help it!" Faye huffed.

"I'm not disagreeing, Faye," Spike said, grinning. "But I think you're gaining weight."

Immediately Faye started looking at herself with a frantic look on her face. "What? Where!"

The two men roared with laughter again.

"Heyyyyy, what are you guys laughing about?" Ed questioned, walking into the living room with a Welsch puppy.

"Nothing, Ed," Spike grinned, "Just telling Faye to limit her meals to three squares a day and saying she's gaining a little weight."

"Oh?" Ed looked at Faye. "Faye-Faye does look bigger."

"Well look, Ed notices it too!" Jet said.

Faye groaned. Ein barked.

"Oh shut up, you flea-carrying mongrel!" Spike glared at the dog.

"Heyyy, Spike-person shouldn't be so mean to Ein!" Ed moaned.

Spike groaned. "I hate pets!"

"Like you've said for the thousandth time since we came across Ein." Jet smiled.

"Whatever." Spike got off the couch and headed for the hangar.

"Hey Spike, don't you wanna do some research on Torrence? You know, find out where he was last seen?" Jet said.

"Oh, right." Spike replied, with a sheepish look on his face."

About ten minutes later, Jet pulled up the data. "It looks like he's comitted an assasination recently. The head of the police force."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like Torrence has a bit of a grudge against the department."

"Strangely enough, he does. He got put away for five years for trying to blow up the power plant for Mars City."

"Only five?"

"Yeah, well, there are crooked cops in the department." Jet remarked.

Spike shrugged. "True."

"He was last seen in Mars City. I'm gonna land the _Bebop_ in the outskirts of the city."

"Can Ed go with Spike-person and Faye-Faye, Jet-person?" Ed asked.

"No, sorry Ed."

"Awww!"

* * *

Well, my first fanfic. I want at least five non-flaming reviews before continuing! 


End file.
